Vendetta
by CharmGirl24
Summary: Sakura is a manhater. What happens when famous playboy Li Syaoran pisses her off and Sakura is seeking REVENGE and she's going to get it too. All starting with a bet. Li's world is going to be turned upside down by Sakura. LEMON in chpt7. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Anger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor. Do not sue me PLEASE, it belongs to CLAMP! Only borrowing. I repeat **ONLY BRROWING!!! **

**AN: **This is my first fanfic so please be nice and don't flame me. Constructive criticism will be appreciated and please read and review. :) The idea came from the movie "How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days."

**Summary:** Sakura, a man-hater has it out against the billionaire cooperate playboy, Li Syaoran after Li has broken Sakura's friend's heart like he has done to so many others. With the help of both Li's and Sakura's friends who have had enough of his behaviour, Sakura seeks revenge and she's going to get it, starting with a bet that has dire consequences and she's going to turn his life upside-down and make it a living hell. Will the grave be Li's last partner to bed or will he get a change of heart………?

** Dun, Dun, Dun, Duuunnn! **

Please Read and Review.

* * *

**Vendetta**

**Chapter 1: Anger **

As they sat talking to each other at their table, the two women didn't notice some men who had been eyeing them since they had entered the cafe. One of the women was Tomoyo Daidouji; the hottest new fashion designer in Asia, the other was her best friend since childhood, Sakura Kinomoto. Both were exceptionally beautiful and in the eyes of red-blooded males fresh meat.

The two most cocky and self-assured of the men made their way over towards the two young women. Sakura immediately noticed them approaching, but ignored them completely, turning her attention back to the conversation she was having with Tomoyo. The two men made their first move by intruding upon their conversation and making a point of introducing themselves.

"Well good afternoon my fair ladies, it seems luck was smiling upon me today to behold such beautiful goddesses as your selves", the first man said bowing gallantly, smirking. He made Tomoyo blush red and giggle, "Thank you kind sir."

"Please allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Jin Haku", and "I am Kayu Ranoki at your serve my ladies", stated the second man.

Jin didn't waste any time, he openly began to flirt with Tomoyo, who in turn responded to his attentions like a giggling teenaged schoolgirl even though she already had a steady boyfriend. Kayu tried is hardest, but his manly charms didn't work on Sakura, it only made her scorn his attentions, leaving his ego bruised and deflated.

After a while Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she was tired of listening to their incessant chatter and rolling her eyes at their lame pick up lines that were at least five hundred years old. Sakura had only bared the men's presence for Tomoyo's sake, but enough was enough. She was ready to tell them to "fuck off", when her cell began to ring.

Sighing she looked at the screen and saw that her good friend, Rika was calling her. "Hello, Sakura speaking", she answered, in reply to her greeting she heard a string of words that were jumbled together making no sense accompanied by the sound of her friend's sobbing and sniffles.

Sakura concern had already risen, she tried her best to sooth her friend and understand what she was saying. After Rika had blown her nose a few times and quieted her sobbing she moaned, "Hhhheeee…… dumped meeeee". Her weeping immediately followed and Sakura knew she had to comfort the distressed girl, so assuring Rika she would be there soon and telling her to stay at her apartment she hung up with a grim, worried expression which Tomoyo noticed straight away.

Gathering her things and signalling to the waiter for their bill, Sakura turned to Tomoyo and simply stated, "Rika needs us, NOW." Emphasising on the last word of her sentence, Tomoyo got the message and began to get up when Jin interrupted, "Come on now ladies you can't leave, I'm sure your friend can wait. We were having such a good time", flashing a yellow stained grin at the women.

Sakura recoiled in disgust and made to move past him but Kayu blocked her path taking had firm grip on her upper arm that was sure to leave bruises on her creamy white skin.

To say Sakura was angry would be a definite understatement, venom seeping through her voice as she demanded that he release her arm that instant, "If you ever wish to piss again without feeling pain or much less have children, I suggest you let go of me now!" she threatened.

Kayu started to laugh, "What the hell could a puny stuck-up bi…..**OUCH!!!!!!**" he trailed off not completing his sentence as he clutched his foot howling in pain after Sakura had mashed his foot "hard" with the heel of her stiletto, Jimmy Choo's. She then proceeded to kick him where the sun didn't shine (his groin), he soon went from griping his foot to he holding his manhood crouching on the floor crying out in agony.

Jin seeing his friend in pain went after Sakura next, except before he could defend himself Sakura delivered a roundhouse kick to his face effectively breaking his nose, and then cuffing him in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of him sending him sprawling on the ground a few feet away.

A crowd had gathered at the scene and were shocked at what they had just happened, two fully grown men were on the floor howling in anguish after getting their ass kicked by a lone, petite woman. When the crowd had recovered they began to clap and soon the noise resounded throughout the entire café spilling out onto the street.

Sakura didn't waste a moment, not even to spare the two men a glance, she grasp Tomoyo's hand and pulled her out the café heading towards Sakura's BMW. When they were secured, Sakura burnt rubber peeling out of the parking lot with her foot pressed down firmly on the gas pedal speeding towards Rika's home breaking the limit.

Within five minutes they had arrived at the brownstone apartment building and making their way up the elevator striding towards Rika's abode with Sakura in the lead. She knocked on the door, but received no answer. Following her mind she tried the doorknob and found it open, both women instantly heard the sound of crying coming from the bedroom when they entered the apartment and made towards that direction.

What they saw upon entering the room was straight out of a horror movie, there was a creature on the bed that bore only a slight resemblance to that of the human and friend they knew as Rika. Her face was stained with traces of mascara caused by her consistent flow of hot, salty tears, her nose looked exactly like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer's own and her eyes were puffy with dark circles and a shit load of bags beneath them. Her burgundy hair was matted to the contours of her head and the sounds that escaped from her being were inhumane and were those of a wounded wild animal who was grieving to a great extent.

Tomoyo shrieked and hid behind Sakura's form before realizing it was Rika she had been startled by. Sakura moved toward the bed and wrapped her arms around Rika's small quivering form and placed her cheek against Rika's head as the girl shifted closer towards Sakura resting her head against Sakura's chest.

Sakura rocked the weeping girl gently back and forth, using soothing words to comfort the girl that she used on her much younger patients, but it worked all the same. Soon enough Rika's crying had died down occasional sniffling and that was when Sakura had decided to breach the subject of what had happened to Rika.

Gently she inquired while stroking Rika's hair, "What happened dear? Who has caused you to feel so much heartache and unhappiness? Please tell me?"

At first Sakura thought Rika had either ignored her question or refused to answer, maybe she hadn't even heard Sakura. When Rika's hoarsely rasped, "Li. Li Syaoran."

* * *

**Syaoran POV **

Meanwhile…………

As he sat in the comfortable, plush, leather chair staring out of his office suite view eighty stories up in the air. Syaoran couldn't help recalling the incident that had taken place this morning and grimaced.

"That stupid ass bitch just had to be a fucking early bird!" he mentally cursed.

Syaoran had been planning on breaking up with her up for a while now, besides she didn't want to have sex and she kept going on and on about taking their so-called "relationship" to the next level. Whatever that meant!

**Flashback **

_"Harder! Harder! Yes, that it. Oh, God!" Syaoran groaned out loudly as his plaything (WHORE) for the while, Miku rode him hard till he had climaxed. Disengaging he pushed her off him and drifted off to sleep after a long night of hot, wild sex. _

_An ear deafening scream pierced the air immediately disrupting his sleep and effectively pissing him off. Syaoran blinked his eyes a few times adjusting to the golden rays of morning sun light streaming through his bedroom windows. _

_Then he saw his current girlfriend, soon to be ex standing in his bedroom doorway with her mouth hanging open. _

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she screeched out, making Syaoran cringe. _

_"I've been meaning to tell you. Truly, I was. I just don't think you and I are working out for me babe. I'm sorry, but__-__" that was all I could saw before she exploded. _

_"YOU MEAN YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME! AND NOW YOUR DUMPING ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" then grabbing the nearest thing within her reach, a vase. She hurled it at me with great accuracy for a mad rampaging lunatic in my opinion and if I hadn't ducked I would surely have been in the hospital suffering from some major head trauma. _

_The good news was that she stormed out of my room soon after. Bad news, unfortunately for me the vase she had thrown had been an antique, priceless, family heirloom. I held my head in my hands; my mother was going to crucify me on a cross when she found out. _

_Incredibly enough Miku was still asleep after all that commotion, sprawled out on my bed snoring loudly, drooling all over my expensive silk coverings. I shook my head thinking to myself, "That dumb slut wouldn't wake up even if a tornado had hit." _

**End Flashback **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **So what do you thing? Please R & R. This story is co-written with the help of SuperNova13, Nichelle and Max.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	2. Chapter 2: Reflection

**Disclaimer:** Sigh, here we go again. I do not own Card Captors. I am gaining no money from this story. I'm broke; I have no money so you can't sue me. 

**A/N:** I'm jumping up and down for joy at the moment, I have reviewers and you like me, you really like me. Well actually, you don't know me, BUT you like my story so you like a part of me. Okay, I'm rambling aren't I, so on with the story.

* * *

**Vendetta**

**Chapter 2: Reflection**

**Normal POV**

Sakura listlessly stirred the spoon around and around in her coffee mug staring off into space at her kitchen counter. Her thoughts were clouded; a million things were running through her mind at the moment, her emotions were going haywire as she reflected on her childhood.

She thought back to all those years ago when her father had left her mother, Nadeshiko and her, sending her older brother, Touya off to boarding school, in order to pursue his career as an archaeologist. Her mother had been absolutely heart-broken; every night for almost a year Nadeshiko had cried her self to sleep, unknowingly to her Sakura had been listening.

Nadeshiko went into a depression; Sakura at an early age had to learn how to fend for herself. Her father, Fujitaka would always send money, but sometime it just wasn't enough and going without regular meals became a usual occurrence.

When her mother finally began to date again, she chose the schums of the Earth for her boyfriends unfortunately, who encouraged her to start using drugs and soon enough she became an addict. Her boyfriends supplied her with every known illegal drug on the black market, from cocaine to speed right back down to weed.

Sakura was always on the alert; those assholes Nadeshiko keep around would sometimes try to come after Sakura. Why do you think she knew how to kick their asses so well? She had a whole lot of experience, in doing so.

From the tender age of nine Sakura was forced to put herself to work, doing little odd jobs for people until she became the assistant helper of a chef at a well-known, local restaurant at the age of twelve. The hours were long and the work was back-breaking, but she made enough money to support her mother and herself, paying the rent and buying food and other necessities, since her mother squandered the money her father sent on drugs.

Sakura was extremely self-sufficient as well as a loner, with the exception of her best friend, Tomoyo who was quite wealthy and whose mother had once been Nadeshiko's best friend before she became a drug addict.

Tomoyo knew of Sakura's hardships and tried to help her as much as Sakura would allow her, because she did not want charity from her friend. Sakura was an excellent student, because she knew that her education was the answer for bringing her out of the hell hole she was living in. Though she was often late for school and continually exhausted from work and late nights burning the midnight oil.

This adversity lasted until Sakura turned fifteen that was the year all hell broke loose. Her mother, Nadeshiko died tragically from a drug over-dose, leaving poor Sakura all alone in the world. This is where fate finally intervened, her brother, Touya along with his lover, Yukito whom he had met at boarding school returned to Tomoeda, Japan.

Touya, who had been working as an architect in Britain had no idea of what his sister had been going through back in Japan. He was deeply remorse that he hadn't fulfilled his duty as an older bother to protect his sister from so many misfortunes and decided that he would no longer be standing in the dark after what Sakura had to endure.

Touya and Yukito of whom Sakura considered as a brother moved back to Tomoeda and took Sakura to live with them. Sakura no longer had to work and be wary of everyone all the time. She could now live life like a regular teenager with no worries in the world except for school, friends, parties, boys and the latest fashions.

That was just a huge pile of pure, unadulterated bullshit.

Sakura sure as hell didn't stop working, studying or being a mistrustful, fierce, no- nonsense, sarcastic bitch when it came to boys, fashion, makeup or even friends. She continued to only befriend Tomoyo and softened enough to care only for Touya and Yukito.

Her father, Fujitaka was soon enough alerted by Touya about the situation and couldn't help the overwhelming feeling that he was to blame for all that had happened. (Yuh sure right, idiot.)

He tired to mend the broken pieces of the relationship he had once had with his daughter, but it was far too late. However, Sakura after a long while was able to forgive her father and at least they formed a rather unusual friendship. Since surprisingly enough they had a lot more in common than they had ever realized.

She grew to be a very beautiful young woman with her lean, curvy figure, long, silky, auburn hair and incredible, shinning, emerald-green eyes. As an added plus she possessed an air of intelligence and sophistication that was rarely found in girls her age and wasn't a freakin', human stick without any meat on her bones.

However she never dated, or even cared for most men after what she had been through with them. Many lusted after her and the few who were brave enough to put the moves on her and ask her out were cruelly and instantaneously shot to hell, but don't get me wrong she wasn't a pure as driven snow virgin either.

I guess they clearly hadn't noticed the look on her face that said, "**BEWARE!** I'm a man-hater and all men are sons of bitches." Or maybe they hadn't heard of her reputation or it could be they were just dumb bastards who deserved to be told off by her.

Anyway, Sakura had been able to skip her senor year after being so far ahead in her studies and earned herself an all expenses paid scholarship to study at Oxford University in the U.K. where she majored in Child Physiology. And was now a renowned, Child Physiologist in Japan when she returned to Tomoeda to set up her own practice.

It was only then Sakura finally began to loosen up a little, she began to make friends and let people know what she was really like on the inside and others came to love her for it. While in London her first friends were a gay couple, André and Quinn with whom she was still very close to.

Others she met through Tomoyo like Rika, Chiharu, Migome and Yakami all who soon became her close friends. Though none of them shared the special bond she had with Tomoyo, she was all the same intensely protective of them like a lioness with her baby cubs.

Thinking back to her friends, she remembered what Rika had told them about her experience with the no good, cheating, man-whore Li Syaoran. She felt an immediate, powerful surge of rage coursing through her veins spreading all over, consuming her until the urge to tear him limb from limb was nearly uncontrollable.

Thoughts of the horrifying, inhumane deeds she would inflict upon him after his betrayal sent shivers of pleasure up and down the length of her spine if she ever personally meet him. Then she came to her senses, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself and breakaway from her devious trail of thoughts.

"Sakura, get a hold of yourself. We have to be there for Rika…" the good side of her conscience stated, but was cut short when the bad side interrupted, "Oh, come this is the type of bastards you just love to hate, wouldn't it feel great to give him a taste of his own medi…"

The good side suddenly butted back into the conversation. "Excuse me but Sakura, Li Syaoran will be dealt with in due time, his Karma will come back to him soon enough."

"Well, I can't wait on Karma to take his bloody time to come back around, I ready for him to get a good old fashion Sakura ass kicking now. Not two hundred years too late if you get my meaning", retorted the bad side.

"Impatience will get you nowhere, just sit back and…"

"It's better than you just sitting on your stupid fat ass"

"Who the hell do you think you're calling fat, you piece of god forsaken trailer trash."

"Trailer trash! It's on now Miss Goody-Two Shoes, I'm going to beat all the shit out of you, but think its going to take forever and more to get it all out."

"I'm full of shit! Look whose talking, bitch of the West. You're so ugly even your own mother wouldn't claim you."

"Oh hell no, who you think you calling ugly. You looked in the mirror lately, oh wait don't they just break because you so butt ugly they had to shatter at the sight of your stinky, paper-white, pimply face."

"Wait; hold up, you've got to be kidding me. The word ugly can't even scratch the surface when it comes to describing you. You so hideous people think you're a hairy man with a small dick giving in to your homo side and trying key word here, to be a female. But honey, word of advice, it ain't workin'. People still think you're a nasty, smelly-ass transvestite.

The bad side didn't hold back, she lunged for the good side trying to strangle the life out of her. The good side began to fight back right away clawing away at the bad side's face with her amazingly, razor sharp nails.

The fight didn't stop there. Curse words were flying left, right and centre; clothes were being ripped to shreds like pieces of crepe paper. Not to mention the grabbing and major pulling out of weave, oops I mean hair (yikes, death glares from characters). It's a wonder they weren't both bald and stark naked by the time Sakura yelled, "STOPPP!"

Automatically making them both freeze at the sound of her voice and in their rather awkward positions they turned to face her and blinked registering the fuming expression on her face.

"Get back inside my head. NOW! Or you'll both get the butt whopping of a lifetime", she commanded as they both stood shock still, but after they snapped out of it they made a whole lot of mumbling and grumbling. Causing Sakura to become even more irritated, they eventually left her alone with her conflicted thoughts.

"This absofuckinglutely incredible", she commented to herself, her own conscience was at war with each other. Being of absolutely no help whatsoever.

Then as she thought all hope was lost, the most brilliant, conniving idea popped into her head and she couldn't help the wickedly sweet smile that appeared on her face as a plan took formation in her ingenious brain.

"Oh yes, Li Syaoran you'll regret the day you thought you could get away with messing with women. He obviously didn't count on Sakura Kinomoto being around to fixed his ass straight and proper when it came to dealing with women, especially when their her friends", she thought to herself.

Then unable to stop herself, she gave in to the urge of laughing evilly along with her conscience. "Mwah, ha, ha, ha! Mwah, ha, ha, ha!" followed by a fit of coughing. Damn and she almost had it this time.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the 2nd chappie; so send me your reviews please, and tell me what ya think. I'm sorry for any crappy mistakes I made even though I'm a stickler when it comes to grammar. I'm sorry if the chapters aren't too long, but I'm now staring out so please bear with me, also if I don't update often enough know that my internet connection is screwy and my computer made me type this chapter 3 WHOLE times. ARRGH! But thanks so much for all the reviews so far, you guys are terrific:) 

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, okay. As much as I would like to the people at CLAMP will most likely hunt me down and chop me up and stash where no one will ever find me if I claim to. Selfish meanies.

**A/N:** I'm soo sorry to say my updates will be a bit infrequent due to the fact that I have stink ass End of Term Exams designed to torture and stress me out. Please bear with me and I hope you like this chapter. Also thanks to all my wonderful reviewers for your opinions.

Note: "Line break" means change in POV or scene. Been having some problems. Sorry.

**Vendetta**

**Chapter 3: The Bet**

**Normal POV**

-Line break

"Would you all SHUT the FUCK UP, PLEASE!" Sakura hollered at the top of her voice.

Silence immediately dawned on the room with everyone turning to look at her.

"Thank you. Now back to business, the reason we're all here today is to plan how to teach Li Syaoran the error of his ways. As you all know Li is a player, a liar, a cheating son of a bitch and has absolutely no respect for women in general. It's time to put a stop to this once and for all. Are you all with me? she asked.

In unison they all said, "Hell yes!"

"Good" Sakura smiled, "I propose we play on his weak points that includes his love of beautiful women, sex and the fact that he can't resist a challenge. To some it up in one word, a bet", she stated.

"With Eriol's help I've drawn a legal binding contract stating the terms of the bet, which Li will be obligated to sign."

She passed a copy to each of them and they all began to read.

_Terms and Conditions for the Bet._

_The Bet is that you, Li Syaoran will agree to date for the span of 3 months a woman chosen for you that will meet your standards._

_Rules:_

_You can not have sexual intercourse with her._

_You can not cheat on her while you are in a relationship together._

_You must ensure that the relationship will last for the stated period of time._

_All physical displays of affection (i.e. kissing, hugging, petting, etc…) must be initiated by her always._

_You must have constant communication with each other, meaning you can not be apart from each other for the maximum of 48 hours._

_Any arguments you have must be followed by you getting down on your knees and grovelling for her forgiveness using any means necessary abiding within the laws of the contract._

_Anything she wants, she gets for denying her might result in the end of said relationship and automatic forfeit of the bet._

_The bet will last until midnight of the day of Tomoyo's and Eriol's wedding._

_Consequences:_

_You will have to donate a sum of 3 million dollars to charity, followed by donating 5 hundred thousand per annum for the next 5 years._

_You will be compelled to find and apologise to every woman you have ever offended or hurt, begging for forgiveness._

_If you do not comply blackmail will be a resort including publishing all of your indiscretions worldwide._

_Rewards:_

_You will receive a sum of one million every year for the next five years._

_You will be granted support and aid at no cost concerning any endeavour you might wish to part take in excluding any illegal activities. _

When they had all finished reading she waited for their responses.

Meilin, Li's cousin and close friend spoke first. "These are some crazy ass terms; I give you that, but if it means my cousin will finally get it into his block head that treating women like their dog shit only makes him the biggest of all horner-men(equivalent of a slut) to women and realize that all who he hurt feel nothing, but hatred and contempt for him. Then I'm all for your scheme to get back at him."

All the others expressed their support; the group comprised of both Sakura and Syaoran's friends: Syaoran's friends included Meilin and Eriol his cousins, Ryu and Jamie. Sakura's friends, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Megumi, were all present except Yakami who was unfortunately visiting some relatives abroad. They had all gathered at Tomoyo's mansion for the meeting Sakura had set up, in order to discuss Operation Get Back at Li.

While they were all conversing over their role in this grand plan, Eriol's cell phone began to ring, playing "Barbie Girl" by Aqua. The entire room was filled with laughter as they cracked up about Eriol's choice of ring tones. At which he glared directly at Tomoyo for, who had an innocent, oblivious expression of her face, looking everywhere except at him whistling merrily.

He left the room with his cell in hand scowling good-naturedly to take his call.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa here", he answered, though he knew exactly who was calling thanks to Caller Id.

"What the fuck took you so long! And where the hell are you?" the caller demanded.

"Tsk, tsk Syaoran, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Wait, I forget you're always this bitchy aren't you", Eriol chided.

"Shut your trap Hiiragizawa or I'll fire you're ass so fast it'll make your head spin."

"And what do you think Auntie Yelan will do to you if you fire me?" Eriol smirked.

Syaoran growled, "Yeah, yeah you tell-tell baby. Don't get your panties in a twist"

Yelan, Syaoran's mother and the current leader of the Li Clan until Syaoran took a wife and produced an heir had her son whipped. Syaoran might be a womaniser, but when it came to his mother, her word was law and defiance meant a tongue lashing so fierce he would rather undergo physical torture. Than bear the pain and humiliation he would face by her hand.

"What do you want Syaoran, it's the weekend and work isn't a priority right now as far as I' m concerned at the moment?" Eriol questioned impatiently.

"After the blow out last week with that bitch, um Rita or was it Reba or-"

"Rika. Her name was Rika, you idiot."

"Yeah, whatever. I need a pick me up, a night spent partying would do me some good. Round up the guys and meet me at Vipe."

"I can't right now, I'm bus-", Eriol reconsidered and said in place, "Hey, Syaoran why don't the Guys and I meet you at your house, instead. We've got an offer for you."

Syaoran agreed and they hung up. Eriol made his way back to the living room where the other were still chatting and announced.

"That was Syaoran; I vote we shouldn't waste time putting this plan into action. I'm going to meet him at his house now. You guys coming along?" he addressed Ryu and Jamie.

The guys nodded and Sakura stood up and turned to face all of theml.

"I agree with Eriol, we shouldn't stall any longer." Turning to Eriol she asked, "Do you have the original contract ready and at hand?"

Eriol nodded his head and Sakura went back to addressing the group.

"It's decided then. This meeting is officially adjourned", she stated and sat back down into the cushy dark red armchair situated near the fireplace.

The guys were the first to leave, but after nearly an hour everyone began to file out head home. Leaving Sakura still sitting in the velveteen armchair absorbed in her thoughts with an expressionless face.

-Line break

**Syaoran's POV**

I looked at my watch and saw it was nearly an hour since I had called Eriol, I was growing bored and I wasn't known for my patience and right now Eriol was wearing it down to a very fine thread.

"You fucker, what the hell is taking you so freakin' long", I grumbled to no one in particularly, since I was alone in my study playing pool.

When a few minutes later there was a knock on the large mahogany door and I turned my attention to the doorway and Wei, my butler announced the guys' presence. After dismissing him, I told them off for taking their bloody well time.

"You idiots need to get a personal time-keeper since you're always so effing late. I have grey hair coming out of my ears waiting for you morons."

'Well sorry Ms. Prima Donna, but none of us are fucking witches and we can't fly on any magic broomstick avoiding the shit load of traffic for a hormonal raging psycho man bitch like you. I didn't realize it was that time of month, my mistake", Jamie retorted heatedly.

"What the fuck did you call me, you-'' I was cut short when Eriol interrupted.

Why don't you both shut you smelly pie holes and let's get down to business."

Both Jamie and I consented and we sat down and had a drink together, it was only then Eriol spoke.

"Syaoran the guys and I have been debating this issue dealing with you among ourselves and to resolve it I propose we make a bet, a challenge for you to prove who is right. Are you up for it? he asked.

"Eriol are you kidding me where there's a bet you'll find me apart of it. So what it's about, anyway", I smirked.

Ryu intervened this time, "It's about your ability to date women, Syaoran. The guys and I can't decide whether you can make a relationship last longer than two weeks."

"Ha, ha. That's real funny, but if that's what it's all about then you can count me out. I ain't wasten time on no petty shit like that", I scoffed.

"Hold up Syaoran, that doesn't even begin to scratch the surface" stated Eriol whipping out a legal looking document, "Here are the terms and conditions of the bet and if you agree just sign on the dotted line and let the games begin."

I gingerly took the contract and read it through quickly. I raised one eye brow and faced him.

"You've got to be shitten' me here, these terms are nearly impossible"

"Well, if little Syao-poo can't handle it then I suggest us guys leave him to cuddle by himself. We might be too much for him", Jamie laughed.

"Just hold it one minute, I said it was nearly impossible I didn't say it can't be done" I declared hastily as they motioned to leave.

"Then you agree to go through with it?" Eriol enquired.

I let out a defeated sigh and nodded my head. Eriol pulled out a black- ink pen and gave it to me. I proceeded to sign on the dotted line my signature.

"If that's settled then tomorrow we'll begin the search for you match made in heaven girlfriend for the next three months", Eriol affirmed. Mentally thinking, "More like a match made in hell", with an inward smirk.

The guys left without any protest from me as I contemplated to myself what I had just gotten myself into. Feeling like I had just signed over my soul to the devil. Little did I how true it was.

-Line break

**A/N:** Alright that's done. You said you wanted some Syaoran, now you got. In the next chapter they'll finally meet and then the fun really begins. So stay tune folks and please continue to read and review.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

**Disclaimer:** Sighing nosily. I don't own CCS, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah. Don't sue me. CLAMP reserves all rights.

**A/N:** I am SO VERY SOOOOOORRRRRYYYY! Please forgive me for not updating weekly life just got too messed up. And My Exams are finally over; oh it feels so good to be free. Any who, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

**Chapter 4: Encounter **

**Normal POV**

-Line break

All four of them stood together on the sidelines, each with their favourite drink in hand animatedly scanning the room. They weren't so absorbed that they didn't notice the appreciating looks women sent their, occasionally a few particular men did too. To which they couldn't help cringing from.

They were immaculately dressed and no one could deny they were handsome and radiated self-confidence that had females drawn to them; however they seemed to be arguing.

Ryu argued, "That blond over there would be prefect, I mean look at her she-."

Syaoran immediately cut him short, "Hell no! She looks like a freakin' nun and she's flat like a pancake, for god sake's does her grandma dress her or does she naturally look that ugly. On the other hand that babe over there is what I call a real woman." Pointing out a woman with fake breasts that look ready to pop out a dress two sizes too small.

"No way. That balloon chested thing just screams cheap and sluty. And she's orange looks like she spent too long in the tanning booth or maybe that's her natural colour", stated Eriol who was immediately backed by the out guys making Syaoran scowl sourly."

"So who do you suggest I date, huh?" he asked Eriol.

"Someone like that woman over there, she's pretty, she's rich and she's smart."

"In other words a prissy, uptight, stone-cold bitch. Nuh uh, it ain't happen'."

They just couldn't seem too decided on any woman who could meet there expectations or who they could agree upon, so it would seem. Eriol chose up-scale, proper ladies, Jamie chose tough, feisty women, Ryu selected females who were girly girl always dressed in pink or pastels, and Syaoran, you don't even have to guess his choices were as transparent as glass, whores. I am surprised he hasn't got any STDs, lucky bastard.

It was nearly an hour before they found their perfect woman. (Any guesses?) Syaoran was the first to spot her; his eyes just seemed gravitate towards her as soon as she had entered the room. He felt his heart skip a beat as he drunk in her beauty that held him like a rather addictive drug.

Snapping back to attention he indicated her to the other guys, finding it unbearably difficult to tear his eyes away from her stunning form. The other guys too acknowledged her attractiveness which subconsciously made Syaoran feel like gorging out their eyes for even glancing at her.

Eriol instantaneously protested, "Forget it, it's not going to happen in a trillion years. For one she too intelligent, self-respecting and beautiful to stoop to become your girlfriend. And for that matter she's is WAY OUTTA YOUR LEAGUE!"

Syaoran was only half listening still staring at the beauty across the room, but when what Eriol had said registered itself in his mind, he was pissed.

"Out of my league. NO BITCH, in this room is out of my league. I am Li Syaoran, the future leader of the Li clan." And he went ranting on and on about how rich he is, and how handsome is, how he was all powerful, he had royal blood running through his veins……blah blah blah. The guys tuned him out as soon as he had started.

Only when he had stop did Eriol say, "She's Tomoyo's best friend and cousin as well as a good friend of mine. She isn't going to take you on in the least."

"Well, we'll see about that," Syaoran retorted, before straightening himself and striding confidently towards her.

**Sakura's POV**

"He'd better hurry up and get his ass over here before I have to go drag the idiot" I muttered to myself, getting impatient. Since I knew to myself that he had definitely seen me come in and it was only a matter of time before I could start Phase 2 in my ingenious plan.

I had taken even more pains than usual to get dressed for tonight knowing that everything had to go according to plan or there was going to be hell to pay. The dress was in classic black that reached the floor in gentle folds, it was strapless the upper part hugging my body in all the right places showing off my feminine curves.

The skirt of the dress was slightly flared allowing me greater amount of movement and on my feet was a pair of Jimmy Choo's stilettos that were causing me to suffer a good number of blisters, ah the price of beauty. My long auburn hair was styled in a simple, but elegant French Twist and my ears and neck was adored only with an exquisite diamond jewellery set that was one of a kind.

I only hoped that the fucker was worth all my effort or else………

It wasn't long till I saw him tread assertively towards me, although I pretended to be oblivious to his approach taking up a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. It was only when I felt his presence behind me and a strong, but gentle hand on my shoulder that I turned to face him.

For the first time I felt my breath catch as I final met him up close for the first time and realized how handsome he really was. All six feet of messy chocolate brown hair, mesmerising amber eyes and lean, muscular body. Then I felt myself inwardly smirk as I realized how many women must throw themselves at him on a daily basis. I knew he knew the effect his looks had on the female gender and he took full advantage of it, allowing himself to become arrogant and self-assured giving his ego one hell of an inflation.

Oh well that was about to change…

"I don't think we've ever met before, but I'm Li Syaoran. And I may I be so presumptuous as to ask what your lovely name might be?" He asked in a deep charming voice that would have had any other woman swooning than the one standing before him.

"Kinomoto Sakura, it's a pleasure to finally meet you", I said extending my hand expecting a handshake; instead he took my hand bowing and placed a kiss on it. I resisted the urge to shudder and recoil my hand in disgust knowing not where those filthy lips may have been.

Ugh.

"So you have heard of me before then", he smirked smugly.

"No, not really more of your reputation that anything else", I answered.

"What that I was devastatingly good-looking and filthy rich."

"Yes. Among other things."

"Like?" he persisted.

"You're a player, egotistical, rude and very temperamental."

"Ow. So your impression of me isn't all that great."

"You've got that right. I've seen prison convicts with better rep and attitude than you Li"

"You really know how to crush a guy, don't you? But how about I take you out to dinner tomorrow and prove to you all those rumours are nothing but lies, huh." It was more of a statement that a request.

"You assume that I don't have a boyfriend already."

"Well, do you?"

"No, but I might have better plans that spending the evening in your company."

"Oh ho, now what could be better than enjoying an evening with the most eligible bachelor in all of Asia?"

"More like playboy, you must have at least five different girlfriends at your beck and call."

"More like seven", he managed to mutter.

"So you see, what reason would I have to go out with you?"

He didn't speak for a moment but when he finally did he said, "If I don't prove you wrong then you can borrow my private yacht for a weekend for free."

"Since it means that much to you then, I will consent, but if I feel you're out of line I won't hesitate to embarrass you in public for breaking your promise to me."

"Agreed then."

They talked some more before Sakura told him she had to leave, he learned how she and Tomoyo were best friends and about her job. And he in turn told her about his friends although she already knew them quite well. They both agreed that Syaoran would pick her up at 7 and then they would make their way to a well known vegetarian restaurant since Sakura claimed she was a vegetarian. Which Syaoran half-heartedly agreed to since he was an all out meat lover and no meat seemed like a very nasty prospect, but he couldn't back out of it.

When he made his way back to the guys they looked at him expectedly and he grinned. "It's a done deal we're meeting for dinner tomorrow at 7, but I have to admit I don't think I ever worked so hard for a date in my life. She just seemed so resistant, but even she couldn't help falling for the charms of Li Syaoran", he pronounced haughtily.

When he finally left to go home the guys couldn't help themselves any longer they broke down laughing so hard that after a while their stomach began to ach and tears were streaming don their cheeks. It was just so immensely hilarious Li actually thought he could win over Sakura, oh God it was just too damn funny.

After a bit the finally regained control of themselves.

Jamie was the first to speak, "These next few months are going to be the best in a long while. I swear I will be telling my grandkids this story in years to come."

"I agree, how Li the playboy was conquered the man-hater, Kinomoto Sakura. The things that woman will put Li through has even me pitying him", Eriol claimed.

"But we have to admit Syaoran has had this coming for a long time even his family are in on it. And when this is over Li will realized women don't like being treated like dogshit and that he should think twice before crossing over women like Sakura ever again", Ryu stated.

The guys were sure that things were going to playout as they planned; little did they know there was going to be one crazy twist at the end of everything.

-Line break

**The Next Day**

Syaoran was in a meeting when Sakura called the next day, but he excused himself in order to talk to her no matter how inconvenient a time it was for him.

"Li Syaoran speaking", he answered his cell.

"Hello Li", Sakura replied.

"Sakura?"

"Yes its me, I'm afraid I have a bit of a problem and I'm to have to cancel our date tonight unfortunately."

"Why? What matter, maybe I can help," he was desperate this date had to go through tonight.

"My apartment has a termite infestation and I going to have to live in my Tokyo Penthouse till the problems solved, so I'll be out of town."

"No, you can't leave. Please can't you stay with Tomoyo or one of your friends?" he pleaded with her.

"I can't, Tomoyo's mansion is under renovation and my other friends' houses are full, but don't worry we'll see each other when I get back in a week or two"

"A week or two" he echoed, "can't you stay in a hotel or find another apartment."

"Uh uh, I don't fancy staying in a hotel that long and finding an apartment on such notice and without a long term lease isn't possible."

Li racketed his brain, "How about you stay in my private apartment, it's free."

"No, it just wouldn't be right, I mean-." She was cut off when Li hastily suggested, "You can stay at my mansion."

He heard her hesitation and added quickly, "You don't have to worry the servants are trustworthy as well as old family friends and besides even Eriol can voucher for me. Please?"

"Well alright, do remember it was you who suggested it", she reminded him.

"Does that mean the date's still on?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll have my sectary fax you my address and other info and alert the staff to expect you, okay."

"Alright, Li and thank you", she added before she hung up.

It was only then it hit Syaoran, she was going to be living with his for the next couple of weeks. Oh shit.

-Line break

A/N: Merry Christmas or if you don't celebrate it then Happy Holidays to you. This is my longest chapter yet and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, it would be a really great Christmas present. I'll try to update before next year arrives, but if I don't Happy New Years to you all.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	5. Chapter 5: Chinykee

**Disclaimer:** Santa so doesn't like me. But I still am hoping that one day that will have CCS all to myself. Till then CLAMP you lucky bastards enjoy it while you can.

**A/N:** Hey! Its 2007 a New Year, just want to wish you all the best for this up coming year. Thank you all so much for your reviews and I really hope you like this chapter, since it happens to be one that I enjoyed typing. Well here goes nothing.

Note: As stated before in the 1st chapter this fic was inspired by "How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days"

**Vendetta**

**Chapter 5: Chinykee.**

**Sakura POV**

-Line break

After hanging up on Li I turned to the moving guys and said, "Everything's set you can start carrying the stuff in, now."

I was outside the magnificent Li mansion that was ridiculously huge and so incredibly beautiful that I felt a twinge of regret for the shit I was going to put this great edifice through. But who cares that piece of goatshit has money to burn and I'm gonna make him spend it.

I made my way inside through the high arch ways with the large wooden mahogany doors being held open by Li's servants who I had just became acquainted with and had taken a great liking to, especially Wei, his butler. Who had been with the Li clan since he was a young man and had known Syaoran since he was a baby in diapers. (This happens to be a very, very, very long time ago.)

While giving me a tour of the house Wei told her embarrassing, hilarious stories about Syaoran when he was small. My favourite ones were when he stuck a pad in his underwear and ran around the house screaming, "Mommy, mommy I've got a bloody period too."

Another was when he saw his sisters putting on make-up and wanting to be part of the fun he went and grabbed some lipstick and smeared it over his lips and unto his cheeks and chin and took a powder puff and cover his face in white powder. Next he took up a blond wig and placed it haphazardly on his head donning high heel shoes and strut around the house exclaiming, "I'm a lady too, aren't I prettie", batting fake eyelashes.

I laughed till I cried when he showed me the pictures as evidence of cute little Syaoran with at least 3 pads sticking out of his undies.

When Wei finally showed me to my room on the second floor located at the East Wing of the household. I couldn't help but gasp, the bedroom was absolutely enormous. It carried a gold and lemon décor, there was a large four poster bed with a king size mattress made from a rare and expensive wood only known as White Pine.

The sheets were made from the most skilled weavers in India in the softest of colours and texture. The room itself gave of the reminisce essence of the Late Italian Renaissance Era with its beautiful paintings and designs covering the walls in cream and rich gold hues. The furniture consisted of an exquisite antique dressing table; a special hand crafted Teak armoire and an enormous wardrobe that was more than sufficient in holding her clothing and other personal belongings. There was also a simple nightstand and a Tiffany lamp that screamed "money".

My suitcases had already been brought up and after Wei had gone and left me to my own devices since the entire household was aware of my true intentions for being here and surprisingly enough they fully supported my endeavour.

When I looked around the room I spied a door that was almost unnoticeable since it blended in with the walls. Being the fast person that I was I turned he doorknob finding it unlocked and I finally saw what was to be my bathroom and God was it SO FREAKIN' AMAZING!

There was a wall size vanity mirror, a colossal bathtub that took up most of the room, a separate shower, a porcelain toilet and an array of expensive, designer toiletries. I was oh so tempted to indulge my self in a the luxuries I was being offered, but reluctantly I carried myself out of the room out unto the corridor way with half my mind screaming, "Go back! Go back! I wanna play with all the goodies." I like a child being denied her presents on her birthday.

"No", I scolded myself, "You are a grown woman have some self-control. We came here on a mission."

Unfortunately I said it aloud although it was to myself and the staff on duty cleaning the hall that heard my rambling scurried away as if afraid of catching some "Mad Cow" disease that I was apparently carrying.

I managed to spend the rest of the afternoon getting to know the staff and doing a bit more exploring. I also found a special place for my companion/accomplice while staying with Li. Who you will all meet soon enough. Evil laugh "Mwah ha ha ha" fit of coughing. DAMNIT!

-Line break

**Li's POV**

The rest of my day was fucking screwed, screwed I tell you. All I could think about was Sakura. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sa-ku-ra, S-A-K-U-R-A, SAKURA. It was like a broken record playing in by head that wouldn't shut up!

I even found myself repeating her name like a goddamn mantra. What the hell was wrong with me? Maybe it's the fact she's going to be living with me for the next couple of weeks. Argh, why do I do these things to myself? Why?

"Come, you're Li Syaoran. _The _Li Syaoran. You don't obsess about women. Women obsess about you", I said giving myself a pep talk.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll believe it", stated a voice followed by laughter.

"Who the hell said that?" I demanded. Ready to kick their ass all the way to the cheesy moon.

"Your conscience, you dumb-ass."

"I have a conscience?" I asked stupidly.

"So who the fuck you think you talken' to Maryeffin'Poppins, you moron."

"Who you think you calling moron."

"You half-wit" my conscience retorted then I heard him mutter, "Why do I always get stuck with the idiots."

"I heard that", I replied.

"Well at least I know you don't have a hearing problem."

And so we went on corralling for the rest of the afternoon until I arrived home, then as they say shit hit the fan or something like that. (A/N: Please correct me if I'm wrong)

As usual the door was being held open for me as soon as I was about to enter by the servants. I didn't even bother to reply to them when they greeted me a "good afternoon." I was in a shitty mood and just wanted to an ice-cold beer to help relax my troubled mind and maybe a copy of this month's Playboy issue with all those naked beautiful women just calling out to me.

I walked into the Kitchen and made my way to the large Sub-Zero fridge and was about to open it when I heard growling. Stupidly thinking it was my stomach I ignored it, but when it continued I knew it wasn't my belly rumbling.

I cautiously turned around and then I saw "it". A small but monstrous beast snarling at me angrily, all my cockiness and macho-manliness all at one deserted me leaving me like a quivering sissy-girl.

I was terrified, I had always had a fear of dogs after my aunt Ling-Ling's bull-dog had chased my up a tree when I was six years old causing me to scream bloody murder. Ever since I was petrified was all canines big or small, even a harmless little puppy had me running for cover. Pathetic I know.

It just happened this creature was a chiwawa and a rabid one at that too. It was frothing white foam from its mouth and its sharp little teeth looked particularly lethal to me at the moment.

I tried to calm my breathing and make no sudden movements since it was rumoured dogs could smell fear, maybe this one had a cold and couldn't smell the fear radiating off me. No such luck.

It slowly began to advance towards me and I was too scared to move leaving me paralyzed. I was breathing so hard I could hear my heart beat resonating in my head. Then when it was about to attack everything went into slow motion for me, I saw my life flash before my eyes.

When it sunk its pointed teeth into my skin though the material of my Armani suit, I lost it, I ran around the house screeching "get it off! Get it off". In both pain and horror at the scrawny, ferocious fiend that was biting into my flesh and holding fast for dear life even as I tried to bat it away.

In my state of frenzy I failed to notice that the security cameras that were placed around the mansion were recording my outburst and had the whole staff rolling in the floor laughing, some with tears streaming down their face's by their master's outrageously comical display.

This went on for about five minutes with no one coming to my rescue, until I saw Sakura standing in front of my path. I skidded to a stop thinking she was my guardian angel here to save me for the dog immediately let go of me and was walking towards her.

I saw her out stretch her hands thinking it was for me I smirked, and then I noticed she was instead picking up the little devil and crooning it, "Did that mean ugly old man hurt you Chinykee? Don't worry mommy has you, aren't you a good little doggie. Now go to the kitchen and Wei will give you a nice little treat. Off you go", she said setting down the dog a.k.a. Chinykee the plague from hell.

Then she turned to me and the next thing I knew I was being assaulted, hit over the head repeatedly with her exclaiming, "You beast! What did you do to Chinykee? My poor baby was scared to death by your antics. Li Syaoran you better go and apologise to him now or you will be in big trouble mister."

At that moment she seemed like the reincarnation of my mother, scolding me to death causing me to cower from her harsh, angry words. I was half-expecting her to ring my ear out for angering her. God must really hate me I thought since I was continually stuck with irritating, domineering women controlling my life.

After she thought I had had enough she looked at with a deadly serious expression on her face crossed her arms and demanded, "You're going to go and apologise to Chinkykee or …else."

I was immediately ready with a sharp retort, "Or else what? Why should I be apologising to your little monster for huh? That beast just ruined one of my favourite suits and on top of that I must have been infected with some nasty disease that rabid dog of yours is carrying around."

She said nothing. Sakura not even sparing a glance at me turned around and made her way up the stairs silently.

I was sitting in one of the sofa's that was near the doorway when she came back down carrying a suitcase and Chinykee. I didn't waste a moment; I got up and stood directly in front of her blocking her path.

"Move, Li or I set Chinykee on you", she demanded coldly.

"Not before you tell me where you're going?"

"Anywhere but here that's for sure."

"You mean your leaving?" I stated incredulously.

"What does it look like you idiot", she snapped angrily.

I flew into a panic she can't leave; we haven't even gone on our first date yet. Oh no I'm going to lose the bet if I don't stop her, and then Eriol will never shut up about this, stupid git.

"No. I wouldn't allow you to."

"And how are you going to stop me. You obviously don't want me or my dog, here so think its best I leave, now", she attempted to move past me.

I blocked her again, "I don't want you to leave."

"And what about Chinykee, you don't want him too?"

I looked at the canine in her arm that was snarling at me in distain and begrudgingly replied, "Yes…I want Chi- Ch- I mean your dog to stay too." God that was hard.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "That means you can both kiss and make up" beaming.

Kiss and make up, what the fuck did she think, the dog and I were the ones in the relationship.

"Apparently so" replied his conscience.

"Oh shut up!" I retorted. "Sure Sakura" I said half-heartedly opening my arms to receive Chinked who was bearing his teeth at me wickedly.

Chinykee leaped into my arms and began to slobber me with dog spit, yuck. Sakura smiled, "Well I'll leave you two to get to know each other and I be up in my room" turning and leaving us both carrying her suitcase which unknowingly to me was quite empty. It paid to be a shrink.

As soon as she was out of sight Chinykee began to growl I immediately dropped him and he began to advance towards me.

"What do I do? What do I do?" I mentally began to chant.

"Word of advice. RUN!" answered my conscience.

I needed no more incentive I began to run pell-mell in a desperate attempt to escape the beast from hell all the while screaming for help.

-Line break

**Normal POV**

**Few hours later**

He looked at his Gucci watch impatiently waiting for his date to hurry up and finished getting dressed. He was hungry and tired and most of all pissed off because of that stupid dog that made him run around the house thrice. No easy feet considering the Li estate took up nearly six acres of land.

It was only when he heard soft footsteps coming down the grand entrance staircase did he look up and see an angel from heaven descending. God she was beautiful was the only competent thought that ran through his mind, the rest was mush. Typical male.

He drank in her exquisite beauty, from her soft rose-pink silk blouse to her fade grey flair shirt stopping artfully just below her knees still showing off her creamy delicate porcelain skin and goddess legs. Even to her feet wearing a pair of comfortable beige ballet-flats. Her long luxurious auburn hair was set in to a causally messy bun with wisps of honey silk hair framing her angelically fine boned face, her make-up consisted of a touch of lip-gloss on her perfect luscious lips and mascara that only enhance the brilliance of her mesmerising emerald orbs.

In total he would sell his soul if he could have her to himself alone, she was that gorgeous. When she was standing directly in front of him he stared at her unblinkingly his mouth was opening and closing like a guppy fish with no teeth, no words passing his lips.

Sakura finally broke his trance, "It's rude to stare at your date, you know that don't you?"

"I couldn't help it your beauty left me dumb-founded, my sweet" Syaoran countered easily. Time to see the player in action.

"Really, I like to think I have that effect on men, you're quite the charmer Li, but smooth words won't win this woman over. You're going to have to step up your game of you're going to play with fire or you'll get burned, I assure", she said this last part in a whisper into his ear allowing him to bask in her feminine fragrance of cherry-blossoms and vanilla.

"Don't worry when I'm finished I'll be the on lighting that fire."

After helping her with her coat her took her arm and led her to his Porche, opening the silver door for her to enter. The drive was done in complete silence except for Eminen blasting from his stereo. She made a mental note: definite change in music.

It didn't take them long till they were outside the popular restaurant "Vegan Eateries" at the outskirts of town, its name was a clear indication of its food speciality. Li had made reservations and they were lead to a private spot near the balcony where they were able to see the dark blue sky strewn with twinkling diamonds that comprise the spectacular, awe inspiring Milky Way display.

The maître d' or waiter brought them their menus. Sakura barely glancing at it ordered Vegetable Rice Italienne with Salad Bean with Lime Juice and Cauliflower Au Gratin. Syaoran however was the exact opposite, everything on the menu seemed foreign and strange to him and so he took nearly five minutes causing both Sakura and the waiter to become irritated with him. He finally ordered Oriental Noodles, New Potatoes in Dill Cream Sauce and Hot Ginga Biryani.

Everything he had ordered was very delicious except for the last food it just happened to be an Indian delicacy that was especially renowned for being as the name suggests hot and very spicy. The waiter his widened his eyes in surprise but said nothing and Sakura who knew exactly what he had done uttered not a peep, only suggested that the waiter bring extra water along with the bottle of Chardonnay Li had requested as their beverage.

Sakura had to stifle an evil giggle, but found herself unable to hide the smirk that her lips formed while she chatted innocently with Li till their food arrived.

It was only I5 minutes later the waiter came back with their orders setting them down and left them be. Syaoran who was immensely ravenous began to stuff his face like that pig some men obviously were not registering the taste of the Ginga Biryani till he tried swallowing his food and found both his tongue and throat was burning as if being scaled mercilessly by flames.

He picked up his glass and began to guzzle the wine down to try and relieve the burning but it was to no avail. His eyes began to water profusely and his nose began to run. He tried the water but found it only intensified the sting and soon had Sakura motioning to the waiter to bring him something else. He took the juice the waiter offered and found it starting to soothe the pain and soon he was able to regain some control and dignity that didn't amount to much.

Sakura meanwhile was using all her effort not to laugh because inside she felt it ready to burst from her and she on ended up suffering from a fit of coughing to try and cover it up. It was just too funny really she should have brought a camera Syaoran was just too cute for words looking all flustered and red-faced like before. That moment would be burnt into her memories for a very long time to come.

Syaoran was ready to have the waiter fired and the restaurant sued but that notion went out the window when Sakura said, "Oh Syaoran you were so brave and manly, taking such a risk like that to impress me. I ever knew you had such stamina" she gushed raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Syaoran felt his cock raise in response feeling the immediate need to show her what he could really do, but it was only when he heard Eriol's voice enter his brain echoing " You can't sleep with her" did he snap back to reality and tried in vain to calm his arousal under the table away from Sakura's perceptive eyes.

They managed to get through dessert without incident and the rest of their evening was quite enjoyable. They arrived home around ten and just as Sakura was about to leave to go to her quarters she turned to Syaoran and pressed her lips against his. He was taken by surprise and a moment before he could respond properly and deepen the kiss she pulled away and murmured, "Good night Syaoran" in a seductive voice.

It took all his will power not to go after her and claim her as his as he watched Sakura ascend the stairs swaying her hips gently all the while still being sensual.

-Line break

Syaoran dreamt Angelina Jolie was seducing him and God that was one hell of a dream. She began to strip him of his clothes and began to touch him, in his sleep he moaned "Oh Angie baby" as she kissed him.

Then her kisses began to get wet, very wet and messy. He fluttered open his eyes and saw Chinykee was the one who was kissing him instead of the beautiful sex goddess and he began to scream in horror as if a nightmare had come to life.

-Line break

Sakura meanwhile who was still asleep heard his screeched and let an evil satisfied smile grace her lips. Only one simple but deviously true thought ran through her mind as she turned other side and lost consciousness, "It's only the beginning."

-Line break

A/N: I'm so very sorry to keep you waiting, but school and life just caught up with me. This happens to be my longest chapter yet thank you and I did my best for you my readers. I truly hope you like it and do please review it would give me so much encouragement to continue with my writing. Thank you, merci, gracias, arigatou to all my lovely reviewers you guys make my day.


	6. Chapter 6: Stress

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS. I repeat I do not own CCS. Otherwise I would be so very filthy stinkin' rich instead of dirt poor, just joking. CLAMP I hope your give some of your revenues to charity or I will come and haunt you in the night. Boo!

**A/N:** I'm preening you guys make me feel so special; I'm on top of the world. Well actually I live near the middle/equator, but who cares. I hope you like this chappie and please do read and review.

Note: "Line break" means change in POV or scene. Been having some problems. Sorry.

Note: As stated before in the 1st chapter this fic was inspired by "How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days".

**Vendetta**

**Chapter 6: Stress**

**Syaoran's POV**

-Line break

It's been nearly a week since our first date and let's just say I'm at the end of my wits; she driving me NUTS! I tell you this morning I thought I saw a grey hair, A GREY HAIR. I'm only 26 years, I'm too handsome to die, what will all those young beautiful women do without their Syaoran, I can imagine their grief. (Yeah right)

I feel as I've aged 10 years, the circles I've got make me seem like I have black eyes consistently. They'll ask if I've been shopping lately with all those bags under my eyes. I am telling you I might have to resort to using make-up. Imagine the scandal if any one were to find out the _"Great Li Syaoran" _wears make-up, oh the humiliation, I'll be ruined I can never show my handsome face in public again. All the ladies will think I'm gay, I'll die from my lack of sexual activity, I'll have to resort to using prostitutes I'll have to pay!

Do you know what its like to be woken up every morning with a demonic chiwawa? I don't think you do at five in the morning even I don't get up that early to train. To top it all off instead of dreaming about supermodels I've been fantasying about Sakura Kinomoto. SAKURA KINOMOTO! The source of all my problems, every time I see her I blush like a fucking naïve giggling school boy. Me, with all my womanly experience.

All the naught things I'd like to do to her, making her scream my name as I thrust into her again and again, or how she'll moan and gasp in pleasure when I tease and entice her lovely mounds so soft and round, the sheer perfection. Do you have any idea how good that woman looks in a bikini, its enough to get me hard on the spot?

She's just too goddamn beautiful, and the fact of the matter is I can't have her. Not only because of the contract, but because she wouldn't give me the freakin' time of day. A few brushes of the lips, a touch and a pet here and there, some very suggestive innuendos getting me all hot and sweaty. And just to top it all of at the end of all of this she leaves me high and dry. The torture, I don't think I can take it any more and I don't think she realises the effect she has on me.

My dog problems and frustrating sexual deprivations are only the tip of the iceberg. The things she's put me through, just thinking out it makes me wanna scream myself hoarse. How is it even possible for one woman to give me so much hell and be so damn innocent and sexy making me feel instantly guilty for even being mad at her? After all they were only tiny accidents and honest mistakes she said she didn't really mean to, giving me the puppy dog eyes. Where did the stone-cold stoic business man go? Out the effin' window leaving me at the mercies of a clumsy, impressionable female.

You better buckle up your selves as I'm about to retell the horrors of this past week.

-Line break

It was only a couple of days after our first big date, when all the shit started. I had just finished my martial arts training, getting an even earlier start than usual because of that damned dog.

Taking a quick shower under the powerful jet sprays in steaming hot water I was completely drenched and thoroughly cleaned.

Towel in had dry out my unruly russet hair, I headed straight for my walk in wardrobe, already planning to wear my indigo pinstriped custom-made Versace suit. When disaster struck, I swear I was in a horror movie.

"Everything, I mean everything is…is…is PINK!" I roared, "What the fuck is going on?" I demanded as I stormed out of my room into the hallway clutching a few clothes that were haphazardly splayed on their hangers. Every living being was quacking in fear; if the house was alive it too would have been cowering in fear at the enraged Li. My terrorizing acid temper was renowned; no one would dare to get on my bad side because it would be the stuff from their nightmares.

All the servants were scrambling to safety afraid that I would release my wrath on them. When Sakura came upon the scene seemed so calm and collected, radiating beauty and serenity.

Speaking in a gentle voice she asked, "Is something the matter Syaoran, I heard all the noise all the way from the kitchen?"

She seemed genuinely perturbed, well at least to me.

Trying my best to compose myself so I wouldn't worry her further I grated out rather harshly, "Someone ruined all my clothes and I wan to know who did it?"

"Oh, if it matters that much I'm really sorry but I'm the one who made them change colour."

"You mean you're the one who did this?" I exclaimed throwing the garments disgustedly on the floor in front of me so she could see the wreck she had caused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" I could hear the crack her voice as she took on a different tone completely.

"I honestly didn't mean for this to happen it was a mistake. I was only trying to help", her eyes down cast.

When she lifted her gaze I could see her bright green orbs glistening with unshed tears that were threatening to fall any second. I felt my heart clench as one salty tear ran down her cheek and I moved forward to embrace her. Placing my arm around her waist and entangling my other hand in her silky soft auburn locks, trying my best to comfort her, rocking her gently in my arms.

My anger had instantaneously dissolved into a puddle.

The servants at that moment knew it was safe to come out of hiding thanking their lucky stars their boss had skinned them alive for the disaster that had struck his pricey clothes.

-Line break

The next fiasco was just as bad if not even worst for my taste buds that is. Seriously what is it with that woman and food because it seems every time I'm near her I get in some serious shit.

I had just arrived from work, all I wanted was a hot meal and shower and my evening would be fine. It seemed my cook had been given the rest of the day off by Sakura I as told and she would be cooking for the both of us. Think of it as relationship bonding time.

Yeah, so I went along. What else was I to do?

Things were fine at first, I was finishing a business call she was in the kitchen cooking, and everything seems fine and dandy. When dinner was finally ready, I looked at my plate and there staring back at my seemed to be some sort of food face, and it was just plain scary.

Sakura looked at me and smiled, "What do you think honey, I made it just for you. Why don't you dig in and tell me what you think, huh?"

My lips cracked a forced smile, I pulled out up my fork and picked up a piece of it and stuck it in my mouth. I started to chew and found my jaws immobile, as hard as I tried it just got hard and harder to chew.

It seemed like there was some sort of superglue closing my mouth shut on top of that, I got the funny feeling of bitterness at the back of my mouth growing every time I tried to swallow the goop I was chewing.

When I finally swallowed it, I felt like choking, the taste on my tongue was unbearable. It tasted so disgusting and bitter; I just wanted to wash my mouth with baking soda to get out the flavour of it.

"Um, Sakura what was that you just cook, huh sweetie?" I asked.

"Oh that was a new recipe of mine, curry stir-fried fish eyes and calf brains. Its good isn't it, right Syao-kun?" she replied sweetly.

"Did you just say fish eyes and calf brains", I repeated mind numbingly.

"Yes, why is something wrong with my cooking", she inquired frightfully.

"No, nothing wrong I just need to be excused for a moment." Pushing back my chair I ran out of the room searching for the nearest sink to start puking my guts out in, God my mouth will never be the same, I will never get the taste out I swore to my self.

Sakura was all the while smiling happily to her self eating her meat burger that Syaoran didn't know about happily, sipping her coke.

-Line break

The last of all my problems came on Friday, the last day of the week and a very busy one too. I had just come out of a Board meeting with some of the directors and stockholders and couldn't wait for the day to be over; really those old geezers are major pain in the ass.

"Oh Mr. Li, there's a problem in shipping" or "I need your signature for this deal to go through". Crude, isn't it enough I got no sex action and having to run this whole company, I got to deal with your stupid ass problems too.

Life's a bitch!

By some miracle I made it back to my office without interruption and I thanked my lucky stars until just before I entered my office, my secretary, Asama Karumi stopped me and literally dropped a pile of folders into my hands and said, "These are the upcoming project outlines for your final inspection and the financial reports you requested for this month's revenue."

I looked down at the stack in my arms and nearly screamed in frustration, whoever said being the boss was living a good life should take their opinions and shove because right now I'm pissed.

"Oh and one more thing, Mr. Li……"

"What!" I barked harshly at her, irritated beyond belief.

Trebling in fear she stuttered, "Nu-Nothing."

Not sparing her another glance I stomped in my office slamming the door behind me hearing it shake violently in satisfaction. I dropped the pile into an empty chair and sat down in my comfortable leather chair hoping for a few moments of rest before having to deal with the dreaded papers, knowing that this weekend would consist mainly of work, I sighed heavily.

Suddenly I felt a pressure of my shoulders and was about to react when I realized I was receiving a much need massage. Not turning around I sank deeper into my chair closing my eyes, I let whoever it was use their skilful hands to work out the kinks and tension in my neck and throughout the rest of my body.

It was heaven, I silently hoped that it would never end this feeling of total relaxation and bliss was paradise and giving it up was not a willing option on my part. I let myself get lost in the sensations and bask in the familiar scent of cherry-blossoms and jasmine, the fragrance registered in my dazed mind and I knew who it, I was smiling in total contentment.

When they came to the front of me to continued their administrations I pulled her into my arms, letting her straddle me, without opening my eyes I pulled her closer and whispered, "Thanks, but I would much rather prefer this."

I opened my eyes staring into her emerald orbs and touched her lips with mine and kissed her, I waited for her to pull away or turn her head away like she usually did. When she didn't, surprised but strangely happy I deepened the kiss and it became more heated. I nibbled at her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gave it hesitantly.

I plunged my tongue into her moist cavern and tasted her sweetness; it was unlike anything I had ever experienced she tasted so wonderful. If given a choice I would live on her essence alone if it meant I could always have this pleasure, I tangled my hands in her silky auburn locks and she wrapped her hands around my neck.

I adjusted my mouth against hers for a more snug fit and my tongue caressed hers, using all the experience I had gained over the years I gave her the most passionate kiss I could give and return I had the gratification of hearing her soft arousing moans that caused a familiar tightening in my pants when ever I was near her.

After a while the need for oxygen was too overwhelming and we came apart, foreheads touching and the soft pants for air was the only sound that could be heard in the room. A trace of saliva connected out lips from the kiss we had just shared and she pecked my lips and together we let out a small laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked.

Leaning back Sakura replied, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well I'm glad you did, without you I would've been banging my head against a wall in frustration."

"I'm sure work doesn't suck that much" she tried to reason.

"Oh but it does", I corrected her; "consistent paper work, decision-making and an endless down pour of problems and responsibilities, on a daily basis. I would have to say 'suckitude level' happens to be astronomically high."

She chuckled in response and that alone brought a small smile to my usually scowling mouth and she soothed, "But think of it this way, at least you'll have me to kiss it all better."

"Want to start now" I suggested wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She laughed and I could have melted at that moment knowing that I had caused her reaction and knew she was the highlight of my day.

"You're such a pervert, you know that."

"So does that mean your gonna spank me if I'm bad?"

"Who said you weren't already bad, in fact think you're so bad you rival smelly rotten eggs."

"Is that so huh. Well how about this" I smirked and when she saw the glint in my eyes she knew I was up to no good and tried to get of my reach but I had a strong hold on her keeping her in position and began to tickle her mercilessly.

Sakura shrieked in surprised and started to struggle, begging me to stop as she laughed happily. I didn't stop until tears were flowing from her eyes and she was gasping for breath.

"So that bad enough for you?" I grinned.

She tapped me on my head hard causing me to winced and scolded me, "You idiot don't ever do that or you'll regret it."

"Will I now."

"Don't underestimate me Li Syaoran."

"I wouldn't dream of it my Cherry Blossom", and I nuzzled her neck.

"Alright Pookie (More like Pukie) I forgive you, and I was also wondering could I borrow your credit card I need to buy a few things, please" she asked.

Without giving it a second thought I pulled out my Visa and handed it to her, she reached up and kissed me on my cheek and said good-bye heading for the door.

I watched her retreating back as well as the sensual sway of her ass, until she turned around unexpectedly and exclaimed, "Oh I forgot to tell you. Your mother called and said she would be coming to stay with us for a week from Monday. As well as your sisters" she beamed.

Upon hearing those word I froze, my mother and sisters staying for a week. The house overrun by controlling females.

Someone please kill me.

It was too much for me to handle. The next thing Sakura knew she heard a loud thump and saw me lying on the ground out cold.

"Oh well, I'll be shopping. Bye Pookie" she waved and left blowing a kiss at my unconscious body on the floor.

-Line break

**A/N:** I am so sorry please forgive me for not updating sooner, I just got so busy with exams and my life problems just keep piling up on me. Since I'm on vacation now I have more time to devote to the story. Also I would just like to say I have become addicted to Naruto both the anime and the fics. I happen to love Sasuke x Naruto I think they make the best couple and I have become a yaoi fan-girl; it was unavoidable, if you disagree well to each his/her own. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review and also please tell me if I need a beta if my spelling and grammar become too atrocious. Hasta pronto!

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	7. Chapter 7: Family Affairs

**Disclaimer: **I am sorry to inform you but I am not the own of CCS life is being cruel and gave it to CLAMP. So that leaves me poor and scruntying.

**A/N: **I know this update is much later than expected, but there were some unavoidable hindrances like stinky viruses, and stupid sticking computers and a mild, though annoying case of writers block. But hopefully I exterminated that pesky plot bunny. And the time has finally come I wrote my first lemon, and I am posting it at the end of this chapter. It will be clearly identified so anyone who is offended by it will know not to read. Please tell me what you think, because this is my first time and I truly hope it didn't suck, now on with the story.

**Warning: **Lemon at the end of this chapter!

**Vendetta**

**Chapter 7: Family Affairs**

**Normal POV**

Sakura didn't second guess her decision at all.

With her devious scheme in mind, she drove from the corporate section of the city to the more upscale part, where outlandish, extravagant spending was considered the norm.

After she had secured a parking space for the silver Ferrari she had 'borrowed' from Syaoran's extensive garage. Sakura began the second part of her plan.

She spent four hours of non-stop shopping, that would have had most individuals suffering form exhaustion, but with her daily work-outs, personal trainer and good genes, it was a walk through the park for her.

Though the fact that Tomoyo who was an even bigger shopaholic than Sakura had dragged her best friend to just about every shopping excursion she went on, around the world.

From Milan to Paris to even L.A.

However on this trip Sakura decided to fly solo. She headed to all the high-priced boutiques, money was no object and she had plenty to burn considering it wasn't hers and that was the best kind to spend.

She splurged; buying anything and everything that caught her eye or aroused her interest, though she had to admit there were a couple meaningless purchases. Then again there were a few surprises in her shopping bags that she couldn't wait to put to use.

Her inner shopper-holic was going full-frontal.

Original designer labels such as Gucci, Versace, Vera Wang, Cynthia Rowley, Prada, Dolce and Cabana and Chanel were definitely prominent among her numerous articles. In her amass of clothing there were also shoes, accessories and jewellery for every out fit.

Most were bought on a whim.

Sakura at the end of her foray had racked up a total of ¥five million yen ($40,000 US) in purchases. This spree was barely even a mere drop in the Li Clan's vast fortune of BILLONS. Syaoran's credit card had no limits and that was truly something.

Sakura even considered buying a new car just for the hall of it but had decided to put it off for later. When Syaoran saw his credit card bill later, it was going to raise some eyebrows and add to already growing collection of grey hairs that speckled his glossy, well-groomed chocolate mane.

But she had to admit she was having the time of her life.

Who would have though screwing up someone's life, namely Syaoran's would be so much FUN!

-Line Break

When Sakura arrived back at the mansion, the whole place was in a complete cleaning frenzy it seemed. And to tell you the truth it was rather frightening, she guessed they has been informed of the Li women's impending arrival on Monday.

It was total chaos, servants running around, dusting, vacuuming, cooking and changing. Every thing had to be sparkling clean, nothing must be out of place, and the only result was perfection and no less was excepted when it came to the Head of the Li Clan.

She was a shrewd woman, whether it came to business or her personal dealings, nothing escaped her keen eyesight. Li Yelan was no fool, she ruled both her empire and her family with an iron grip and she wasn't one to be cross with.

Syaoran however was missing throughout the entire experience, locked up in his office buried up a self imposed pile of office paperwork that was usually left up to his secretary. But he had insisted on doing it himself, anything to be out of his mother's presence, though he knew his efforts would be for nothing, she would drag him out one way or another, but he had to know that he had at least tried.

Wei was the head of the whole Li arrival operation, ensuring that everything went according to plan, after years of service in the Li household he knew slip-ups were not tolerated and your source of employment would be gone in a split second should anything go wrong.

-Line Break

**Syaoran's POV**

After waking up and looking about my office space befuddled it all came rushing back to me. 'Crap, my mother and sisters are coming, uh' I groaned mentally.

Pulling out my cell I dialled home and told Wei the situation, I know he would have their accommodations and needs attended to and under control but I was the one who had to be at their beck and call every minute of their stay.

It was extremely hard living with so many females around dictating your life, and my mother was relentless. I would go so far to say she was a control freak, my sisters' were another story little busybodies always butting into my business and trying to interfere. From what I should war to who I should date, if I followed their advice I would be a goddamn Drag Queen. Though I am quite meticulous about my looks I can't help it if I was gifted with such beauty and sex appeal that had the ladies craving for me. (Self-centred, anyone?)

I truly had to respect their husbands who had to put up with them for the rest of their lives, that's why it's clear to me, I was never getting married. Nh uh not this hot sexy bachelor, there was no way in hell any woman was going to tie me down and rope me into marriage. If there is one thing I can't stand its commitment.

As soon as I had arrived home from my office I locked myself in with my work, that way no one would be able to bother me about preparations and my mother wouldn't be up on my ass for neglecting my duties.

-Line Break

'Oh god, their here what I am I going to do someone hide me!' I mentally screamed. It was always like this when my family came to stay, the stress, the agony, and on top of that their meeting Sakura, I'll never hear the end of it.' She'll leave me once she finds out what a messed-up psychotic family I come from, what am I going to DDDOOOO!'

_Smallville Theme Song (Alternate Version)_

'_Somebody save me,_

_I don't care how you do it,_

_Just save me,_

_I my life depends on it,_

_Save, save, come on'_

_I'll pay 2 million yen,_

_Just save save,_

_COME OOONNN!'_

I scrambled around, fixing my clothes, alright good to go. Putting on a smile, I descended the stairs from my office. It's showtime people.

-Line Break

**Normal POV**

"Syaoran!" was all he heard as he was dog piled by his sisters'.

"Syao-kun, how are you?"

"You have a new girlfriend, Wei said. Where is she?"

"Where is she Syaoran, I want to meet her, pretty, pretty please!"

"You better have someone better that than whore last time or mother will flip", inserted his eldest and the most astute sister, who was like their mother in most aspects.

"Girls' release your brother at once, its improper for a lady of your status and age to behave so shamelessly", commanded a strong authoritative voice.

Syaoran immediately knew who it was, his mother, the imperious leader of the Li Clan, Li Yelan. God help him.

His sister obediently let go of him and arose gracefully of the marble floor straightening their attire. Replying in unison,"Sorry mother."

But before any more greeting or questions could be delivered, they all watched as a seraph came down upon them. She had such a calm and alluring aura, you couldn't help but stared at her in wonder and amazement that any human could posses such beauty and elegance, it was too overwhelming to comprehend.

"Good evening to you, I am Kinomoto Sakura" she stated in such a melodious voice.

His sisters' were the first to break out of the trance, squealing blatantly all at once trying to question Sakura with definite unrestraint, they nearly trampled her, had it not been for Yelan who spoke up, "It's nice to see you again Sakura."

Everything came to a screeching halt. Wait a minute they know each other, heads swinging back and forth gazing at the two women waiting for the answer to the question all the other occupants were anxiously lingering to hear to satisfy this sudden mysterious unheard of acquaintance between the two.

-Line Break

Syaoran couldn't wait to drop of to sleep maybe then he could finally escape his overbearing family and all the turmoil they brought him.

Mentally he said to himself, 'Never let the women of my family go any where within a hundred feet of his family ever again."

The entire evening had been a nightmare he couldn't elude. His sisters had probed into every aspect of their relationship and his mother hadn't been excluded as an interrogator since she had a part to play in the royal inquisition of his and Sakura's relations.

After he had stripped down to his boxers, he pulled down the covers of his massive king size bed and laid down ready to catch up on some well deserved sleep. Soon his eyelids began to droop until he gave up the battle and let sleep overcome him.

**Dream Scape**

**Warning: Lemon ahead, turn back if you don't want to read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Opening his eyes he found himself sill lying on his huge bed, feeling the silk sheets against his skin as he moved into a sitting position. When he looked around his bedroom, what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

There stood and emerald-eyed goddess, her skin seemed luminous as she stood by his bedroom window bathed in the silvery moonlight. All she wore was a simple yukata that didn't offer much coverage.

Syaoran feeling as if some other entity had taken hold of his body he walked towards her, seeming large and imposing. Towering over her slender, petite frame, when she gazed up at him, her magnetic orbs casting a spell over him. The message conveyed in her eyes were as clear as crystal.

Lust. Pent up sexual desire.

Not one to deny the request of such a beautiful feminine-fatal, he embraced willingly to her spell. Finally he would be able to relinquish his hold on the fierce almost animalistic libido and give in to his natural urges.

Wrapping his strong arms around her small waist so her form was pressed against his so closely that they fit together like two pieces of a missing puzzle completing each other. His head bowed, his hungry mouth descending until they finally touched her soft full lips.

They were engaged in a heated kiss, starting of gentle until he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, that she didn't hesitate to give. His moist muscle caressing her tongue, tasting her essence. It was all too much, they both let loose, her auburn hair coming undone tumbling down her back, stopping just below her butt.

Her elegant hands wee entwined in his russet hair, slanting his head to allow a more snug fit and more access. Finally the need for oxygen was too overpowering and they unlocked lips. Both panting heavily, but once Syaoran had caught his breath he continued his handling of her.

His lips moved to her earlobe leaving butterfly kisses on her sensitive skin, exciting her. Until he reached her jugular where her pulse raced beneath his lips and he clamped down hard, sinking his teeth into her though he didn't break the skin.

Extracting a short cry form deep within her as he licked and bit at her reddening flesh. It was an exquisite mixture of both pain and pleasure.

Syaoran was addicted to her, his nimble fingers untied the sash of her robe letting it pool at their feet. He cherished the feel of her naked satiny skin rubbing against his own. Releasing his mouth from her neck he lavished her perfect, well-rounded breast. They were so soft yet firm and the feel of them was absolutely heavenly, nothing seemed to compared.

He couldn't resist placing his hot mouth on her taunt nipple and began to suck tenderly, then increasing the harshness as his need for her grew pulling at it fervently like a baby desperate for milk. His other hand was occupied with her other breast meanwhile, playing with it, squeezing her softness the creamy feel of her, rolling her hardened pebble in his fingers causing her to moan.

Withdrawing his mouth from the other he blew softly on the wet appendage and her sudden gasp, it brought him so much satisfaction. Syaoran then picked her up off the ground, her legs instinctively going around his waist, his groin prodding her damp core.

He laid her lightly on the sheets, then coming to straddle her keeping her in place, touching her adroitly tracing the contours of her body, the soft swell of her full breast, the lines of her abdomen and her smooth buttery silk feel.

Her reaction to his loving sensitive feathery brushes was instantaneous, her moans and pants set him ablaze.

Then he felt her touch, her ardent stroking of his phallus, causing him to harden and rise even more than he already had. He didn't try to suppress his sounds of enjoyment; no woman had ever affected him so deeply.

Just when he was about to cum, he pulled away form her hand causing her to pout sensually. He then spread her long legs apart, positioning himself between her thighs and began to fondle her pussy. It was already so wet and burning hot, aching for the feel of his engorged length. Sifting through her moist folds he inserted two of his long crafty fingers into her orifice and probed her. Moving his digits in and out of her rhythmically feeling her tighten about his insertion as he caressed her clit with his thumb expertly.

She writhed in pleasure underneath him, Sakura felt she could explode from ecstasy, she could sense it coursing through her veins the rapture, it was too much for her to handle and she finally shattered crying out loudly for all to hear as she came back down to earth. Her orgasm releasing a steady flow of her juices that he let his fingers bring to his mouth tasting her sweetness.

However Syaoran wasn't done yet, arranging himself he entered her pussy with a swift thrust causing her to shriek wildly in surprised and pain, that he cast away as he continued to pound into her heat repeatedly. His balls slapping against her ass as he pushed his enlarged penis into her, capturing her lips in a intense kiss muffling their sounds of passion. When she to climax after his constant impelling of her, stimulating her beyond belief, the contracting of her inner muscles clenching his manhood in its iron clad grasp as she basked in euphoria. It was a chain reaction, one more thrust one more dip into her smouldering heat and he would cum.

**End Dream Scape**

Syaoran sat up abruptly gasping for breath, he glanced around him frantically searching for his goddess, his lover but she was nowhere to be found. Only then did he realise it was just a dream, a mind-blowing orgasmic dream and its effect on his body was quite evident as he looked down and saw his cock straining against the confines of his silk boxers.

He was throbbing painfully; the need for discharge was overwhelming.

Arising off his bed warily, he tread to his adjoining bathroom he flicked on the light and gazed at the reflection of himself in the massive mirror. His face was flushed; his body covered in a film of perspiration and the bulge in his pants was extremely visible. But what held his attention the most was the look in his eyes, darken to an even darker hue of amber from his apparent reaction from tremendous lust and excitement.

Alight exotic emerald orbs flashed through his mind's eye.

Syaoran groaned, as he slipped off his boxers cautiously and stepped into the shower. He knew no amount of dousing in frigid icy water could rid him of his obvious predicament. So as steamy pellets rained down upon his fevered skin, his head bent, he took his erection into his calloused hands and began to stroke it diligently.

Flashes of his dream replayed in his mind. Sakura's supple milky skin, the feel of her stiff nipple against his chest. His rubbing increased rapidly till he was thrusting into his hand the other gripping the wall in an attempt to keep him upright as his legs began to quiver, his knees almost buckling.

He felt the pulsing of his manhood, the veins coursing with exhilaration, the heat, the white-hot pleasure he experienced in Sakura's intimate embrace. A few moments later scorching streams of blistering cloudy semen ejaculated from the slit of his phallus. His breathing erratic and intermittent, only one thought floated through his weary mind.

"That woman will be the death of me."

**End Lemon.**

-Line Break

**A/N: **So what do you think, I really want some feed back on whether or not I should erase the lemon and redo the chapter. Anyway thanks for your reviews they inspire me so much. I'll try to update soon.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys, your reviews make me feel so wonderful and I'm really glad you like my story, but unfortunately I'm suffering from a severe case of plot bunnyitis and will be out of commission for a little bit. But not to worry I will be up readying to update about mid-August I truly am sorry. I would like to emphasize I am not discontinuing this story I'm in it to the end, I hope you understand.

Meanwhile I will be focusing on my new story, Constellations if you wish you can check it out, but I must warn you that it's a yaoi fic, my 1st one in fact and it will be in Naruto the pairng SasuNaruSasu. Untill next time.

Sincerely,

CharmGirl24.


End file.
